Conversa séria
by Pink Potter
Summary: Nem sempre é fácil escrever fics... E quando uma autora se encontra em dificuldade, seus personagens preferidos resolvem ajudála... Será que Harry e Hermione conseguem?


_Autora_: PinkPotter  
_Título_: Conversa séria... (by PinkPotter)  
_Resumo_: Nem sempre é fácil escrever fics... E quando uma autora se encontra em dificuldade, seus personagens preferidos resolvem ajudá-la... Será que Harry e Hermione conseguem? 

Ela apagou tudo que escrevera pela enésima vez. Suspirou frustrada, e ficou vários minutos parada, apenas mirando a tela do computador. As idéias borbulhavam em sua mente, mas não estava conseguindo transformá-las em uma boa fic. Quando ela ouviu aquele som de chicote em seu quarto, revirou os olhos, e resmungou algo.

- Ah não... Agora chega, Pink! – Harry disse ao seu lado.

- Quantas vezes já conversamos sobre... – ela foi interrompida por outra aparição no quarto.

- Eu tentei evitar que ele viesse, mas sinceramente? Até eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. – Hermione cruzou os braços.

- Não está acontecendo nada, agora, por favor, será que dava para vocês voltarem para o mundo de vocês?

- Só quando nos explicar o que está acontecendo? – o moreno falou, decidido – Pink... Há horas você está em frente a esse computador... Eu já fui para Hogwarts, já enfrentei Voldemort três vezes, já fui para o século XVII, _quase_ fui para a cama com a Mione... A propósito... Por que você não escreveu isso, hein?

- Harry! – Hermione o reclamou, corando de leve.

- Desculpem, pessoal... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu quero escrever, mas eu não consigo! – a moça suspirou, cansada. Levantou da cadeira, e jogou-se sobre a cama. Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar, preocupados.

- Olha, Pink... Nós realmente não nos incomodamos que você escreva suas fics... Tudo bem que seu passatempo predileto é me matar... Eu devo ter morrido mais vezes que Voldemort, em suas fics, mas... – Pink interrompeu Hermione.

- EI! Não exagere... Eu só tenho _algumas_ fics, nas quais você morre... Mione, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu já lhe falei inúmeras vezes que eu mato você, porque é minha personagem favorita e...

- Imagine se não fosse... – Harry murmurou, e Pink lançou um olhar feio para ele – Brincadeira!

- Vocês dois são meus personagens preferidos...

- Você a mata, e eu fico sofrendo e chorando... Pink, você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar seu carinho por nós. – o moreno comentou.

- Quer saber... Eu acho que vou convidar o Draco para participar de minhas fics...

- NÃO! – os dois gritam em uníssono.

- Não? Eu pensei que estivessem insatisfeitos comigo... – Pink ergueu a sobrancelha – E eu nunca comentei com vocês, afinal vocês são inimigos, mas o Draco vive querendo fics, sabe... E a Gina também. O pessoal ama os dois juntos, e eu estou pensando em investir em um novo casal e...

- Não, Pink... – Harry sentou na cama ao lado de Pink, e sorriu – Nós adoramos suas fics... Tudo bem que no início você era um horror... Alias, até hoje você ainda é muito melosa... Suas fics são muito água com açúcar...

- Pode continuar com os elogios, Potter. – Pink comentou ironicamente.

- O que o Harry está querendo dizer... – Hermione empurrou o moreno e olhou feio para ele – É que uma vez que você é a favor de nosso romance, precisa permanecer assim até o fim! Não vai nos trocar por... Draco e Gina, não é? Eles são tão sem graça...

- Eu gosto de Draco e Gina... – a moça comentou.

- Certo, mas eu sei que você gosta mais de nós! – Harry sorriu vitorioso.

- A JK já nos abandonou... Você também vai se virar contra nós? – Hermione perguntou, com um sorriso triste.

- Hum... Não... Claro que não! – Pink confessou, e quase foi amassada pelos abraços de Harry e Hermione.

- Que bom. Eu já estava pensando em falar com a Nay ou a Lila, sabe... Para promover mais uma daqueles movimentos "Matem a Pink". – Harry deixou escapar.

- Vocês definitivamente estão entrando demais em meu dia-a-dia!

- Sim... – Hermione deu um chute em Harry, que abafou um gemido – Por que não está conseguindo escrever?

- Eu não sei, Mione... Eu queria escrever uma fic diferente hoje, mas eu não consigo.

- E não podemos ajudar? – Harry perguntou, massageando a canela.

- Eu acho que não... – Pink suspirou.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – a morena insistiu.

- Bom... Eu não queria escrever um romance, ou uma aventura... Eu queria usar minha fic, dessa vez, para mandar uma mensagem para aquelas pessoas que lêem as minhas fics.

- Que tipo de mensagem? Vamos lá, Pink... Nós queremos te ajudar, afinal você já nos ajudou tantas vezes a ficarmos juntos. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, após beijar de leve a mão de Hermione.

- É... Deixa a gente te ajudar nessa fic diferente que quer fazer... – a moça sorriu para seus personagens favoritos. 

- Eu queria "conversar" sério com o pessoal... Acho que queria meio que desabafar. – Pink comentou.

- E por que é tão difícil fazer isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Queria criar uma história com vocês, e com ela deixar minha mensagem... Porém, é mais complicado que imaginava.

- Não deve ser tão difícil... Vamos, converse conosco... Imagine que está falando com seus leitores. – a morena sugeriu.

- Ah, não... Assim eu não consigo! – Pink suspirou frustrada – Eu não queria nada forçado...

- Nossa... Você é muito fresca!

- Harry!

- É sério, Mione... Por que é tão difícil deixar essa mensagem? – Harry rolou os olhos.

- Talvez por que ela tema a reação dos leitores? E se os leitores não gostarem? E se os leitores acharem chato?

- Exato. Eu queria passar a minha mensagem de uma maneira interessante, de modo que o leitor continuasse a leitura da fic, e ainda quando terminasse, refletisse sobre ela. – Pink falou.

- Desculpa... – o moreno baixou a vista, e a moça sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Harry. A culpa não é de vocês... Eu é que não consigo escrever uma fic decente como eu gostaria... Sabe, pessoal... Diversas pessoas lêem minhas fics e...

- Convencida! – Hermione beliscou o moreno – Ai!

- Harry Potter, se você fizer mais um comentário assim, eu vou pedir à Pink que eu seja o par do Draco nas próximas fics, ao invés da Gina...

-Desculpa, desculpa... Estava só brincado. – Pink sorriu.

- Não briguem... Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco pretensiosa mesmo, afinal, nada me garante que as pessoas lerão esta fic... Tampouco, posso afirmar que vou alcançar meu objetivo, mas como eu estava falando... Diversas pessoas lêem minhas fics, e num país como o meu, no qual a leitura ainda não tem o valor que merece, involuntariamente, eu tenho um papel importante na vida de algumas delas. Vocês entendem onde quero chegar?

- Acho que não... – Harry coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Eu estou entendendo, Pink... – ela sorriu para a autora – Suas fics são um meio de você conversar com estas pessoas... 

- Exato. As fics me dão o poder de passar algumas coisas aos meus leitores, além de romances e dramas.

- Muito drama... – Harry murmurou baixinho, mas as duas moças não prestaram muita atenção.

- E o que quer falar?

- Eu não sei exatamente... Quando eu vejo o jornal ou leio alguma revista, na maioria das vezes, eu me sinto tão triste. É só morte, destruição, violência... Eu me pergunto, será que apenas eu fico assim? Será que mais ninguém se entristece com o que está acontecendo com os seres humanos, com a nossa natureza, com o nosso planeta? E eu penso... O que eu posso fazer? O que eu, Pink, posso fazer para mudar isso? Entretanto, eu não faço nada. Eu desligo a TV, ou fecho a revista e pronto.

- Também não é assim... Sozinha você não pode mudar o mundo. – Harry disse.

- Eu sei, e me sinto tão impotente. Eu queria fazer tantas coisas... Só não sei o que e como.

- Eu acho que você descobriu um modo de fazer alguma coisa... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Era isso que queria com a fic?

- Sim... Eu queria escrever uma fic na qual eu falasse sobre esses problemas... A pobreza, a violência, as guerras... É claro que eu não estou querendo causar uma revolução ou algo assim, apenas gostaria de falar que cada um pode fazer a sua parte, e eu estou tentando fazer a minha. Eu não jogo lixo no chão... Vocês jogam?

- Claro que não! – Harry garantiu.

- Pois, muitas pessoas fazem isso... E não percebem que só prejudicam a elas mesmas. E a poluição das águas? Nosso bem mais precioso em perigo... Às vezes, eu não acredito que o homem é tão burro... Eu queria saber de que os tão maravilhosos seres humanos pretendem viver... A água é vital para nosso organismo.

- Realmente... – Hermione suspirou, tristemente.

- Ah, claro... E o efeito estufa? Os seres humanos agem como se fossem os donos do planeta, mas sequer cuidam dele. Pobre da natureza... Vem sendo tão agredida que eu não sei até quando ela agüentará. Fica difícil acreditar que o homem é um animal racional, sabe...

- Eu acho que o ser humano pode ser mais ameaçador que qualquer outra criatura. – o moreno comentou; Pink e Hermione concordaram. 

- Eu também acho... Para nossa sorte, há algumas pessoas que pensam como nós. – Pink disse – E se outras pessoas se conscientizassem dos problemas que existem e enfrentássemos juntos, muita coisa seria diferente. Eu não estou pedindo que acabemos todos os problemas do mundo, isso seria impossível... Eu só queria poder abrir os olhos de outras pessoas. Sensibilizá-las, e acreditar que apesar de todas essas coisas ruins que acontecem, ainda podemos ter esperança.

- Eu acredito que exista várias pessoas assim, Pink.

- Eu também. – Harry concordou.

- Um pequeno gesto faz muita diferença. – Hermione sorriu – E você fez o seu... Foi pequeno e simples, mas você fez a sua parte.

- Será? Vocês acham que eu consegui fazer ao menos uma pessoa que seja refletir?

- Eu acho que sim... – ela apoiou a autora.

- Eu queria que todas aquelas pessoas que lessem essa fic, parassem por um minuto para pensar no que está acontecendo com o mundo. E depois disso, cada uma delas pensassem... "E o que eu estou fazendo para mudar isto?"

- Nós fizemos nossa parte, ao vir lhe ajudar a transmitir sua mensagem... – Harry disse.

- E você faz a sua escrevendo a fic...

- Ah... Isso não é nada. – Pink cora de leve – Eu queria poder fazer mais... Aliás, eu posso e ainda farei muito mais...

- Como o quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Isso já é outra história, Potter... – a moça sorriu, mirando os livros sobre a escrivaninha...

FIM!!

N/A: ¬¬ Ok, ok... Ficou ridícula essa fic não é?! se mata. A gente... Desculpem-me, mas eu não sabia mais como escrever essa idéia... Acho que nunca demorei tanto numa short... ¬¬ E por fim saiu isso... Really sorry! ( Eu queria escrever algo bem bacana, unindo os personagens de HP com os nossos problemas... Porque eu realmente me sinto triste com o que está acontecendo, e estou cansada de não poder fazer nada... Ou achar que não posso fazer nada... ( Eu queria, com essa fic, passar uma mensagem para vocês... Não uma mensagem pessimista, de que o mundo vai se acabar, e talz... Mas uma mensagem de esperança... cora. Eu realmente ando muito cética com os humanos, mas eu estaria mentindo se afirmasse que não acredito num mundo melhor. Eu, do fundo do meu coração, acredito que podemos mudar... Que podemos viver melhor, em harmonia com o mundo a nossa volta...  
Eu me estenderia aqui bem mais, mas como minha intenção era falar com vocês através da fic, se eu ficar falando na NA, seria como se eu não tivesse escrito nada... Acredito que vocês me entenderam; eu não sei se meu objetivo será alcançado, mas pelo menos eu tentei xD ehuiehuiheuiehe... cora ainda mais.  
Um beijo enorme para todos... Fiquem com Deus! D  
Maria Rosa. D


End file.
